Undercover Case: 24586
by I'mInsaneAndIKnowIt
Summary: When the muggle families start being viciously murdered in a small town, the Ministry sends in Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to solve the case. The only problem? Their posing as a happily married couple. With a child.
1. Chapter 1: On My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Sooo... I was getting wood for a fire for roasting marshmallows at some campground, when suddenly, this idea hit me! Random, I know. But it could have been worse! Like, I might of been running from an evil one foot long snake!:D You can probably tell I hate snakes! And spiders. And beetles and...Well, you get the idea. I haven't read any stories like this in Harry Potter fan fiction but if you have, tell me!**

**And a HUGE thank you to my amazing beta NJ Coffee Queen!**

**Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I now call this meeting to order!" said Cormac McLaggen, who was the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.<p>

Hermione Granger sat three seats down from her boss, a pen perfectly poised above a notepad, waiting to take down notes.

Hermione had been working for the department for almost six years; this was her second year as an advanced field agent. She often wondered why she chose to have a career in law enforcement. She had been an aspiring healer trainee when she suddenly quit the program to apply for a job in the department. And because her name was Hermione Granger, best friend of the Head Auror, Harry Potter, she got the job.

From there, she could not turn back. She worked her way up the ranks, and received five promotions in the past six years and became the top field agent in her field of expertise.

She and Draco Malfoy were the top agents. Hermione had been shocked when she heard that Malfoy had decided to pursue a career in law enforcement. But it turned out that he made a good agent because of his intimate knowledge of the dark arts from his Death Eater days.

Hermione turned her attention back to her boss, who was briefing them on a case.

"There has been a series of murders in the town of Hillshore, a small Oceanside town in the English countryside." Cormac started, opening up a file.

"These murders appeared to be done by a muggle, until the cuts on the victims' bodies were confirmed to be the result of a powerful _Sectumsempra _curse. It appears the _Cruciatus _curse was also used," McLaggen said solemnly, passing copies of the case files around.

Draco picked up a file and glanced at its contents. His eyes widened at the gruesome photos.

"There have been three entire families killed - The Chan's, Masters and Coopers. In total, six children, five adults, and two infants have been killed," Draco heard his boss say, but his eyes were still glued to the pictures.

In the photo, blood dripped off the walls of the Masters' household. Each member of the family had been tied to a chair, with layers of blood caking their clothes. It was evident that they had been killed with a slit to their throats and a single, deadly shot to the head. The parents' eyes had empty looks to them, as if they had been repeatedly tortured, while the children held looks of utter terror. The right cheek of each victim held a skull with a rose, and the word 'purity' embedded into it.

Draco flipped the picture over; he couldn't look at such a devastating scene. He had seen numerous crime scenes in his life, but this had to be the most brutal of them all. He caught the gaze of Hermione, who was sitting directly across from him. Her eyes seemed to be slightly watery, but she continued to look at McLaggen.

"There have been absolutely no leads in the case. Nothing was left by the killer. He or she did this crime very efficiently. The Minister suggested that we send in an entire team, but I thought of something else. We'll send in a pair of agents to go undercover in the neighbourhood that the murders have been happening in," Cormac said, glancing around the room.

"The Minister gave the plan a thumbs up, and suggested that Granger and Malfoy get the case, and I okayed it," he announced, somewhat smirking.

Hermione and Draco sat there, gaping at their boss.

'Was McLaggen bloody mental?' Draco thought angrily.

"No Malfoy, I'm not bloody mental as you put it," Cormac scowled at Draco.

'Shit,' Draco thought, he had said that out loud.

"To make this mission more believable to the muggles, and to make you look less suspicious, we decided that you two will be married, and have a kid. And before you scream at me, I would like to say that the child will not be real, just a result of extremely powerful magic."

Draco and Hermione stared open-mouthed at their boss. First, he had asked them to go undercover together, now he was telling them that they had to act like a happily married couple who had a _kid _together? Draco didn't just think that McLaggen was mental now, he _knew _he was!

"Sir, with all due respect, I have to say it's simply impossible for Malfoy and me to work together! We would kill each other within the first hour!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up angrily.

"I have to agree with Granger, McLaggen. There is not a bloody chance that we could stand an hour with each other, acting like a happy couple, let alone more than a month!" Draco said, standing up too.

"You two _will_ do this, or else you're both out of a job," Cormac said darkly, placing both of his hands face down on the table.

Hermione gulped while Draco just stared at his boss with bitterness in his eyes.

Silently, Cormac slid two manila folders across the table. Hermione and Draco picked them up; the folder was labelled as CASE: 24856 - Undercover profile.

Hermione looked over the file which looked like this:

**CASE: 24856-Undercover profile:**  
><strong>Names- Braydon, 29 and Carrie Williams, 28<strong>  
><strong>Child- Damon Williams, 8<strong>  
><strong>Status-Upper middle class<strong>  
><strong>Occupation-local bookstore owners (Renamed- Williams book store)<strong>  
><strong>Home-<strong>  
>- <strong>Suburban<strong>  
>- <strong>2 levels + basement<strong>  
>- <strong>4 bedrooms + 4 bathrooms<strong>  
>- <strong>Kitchen + sitting room + living room + office–main floor<strong>  
>- <strong>4 bedrooms + 2 bathrooms + small studylibrary- second floor**  
>- <strong>Large entertainment space + small exercise room + cold room-basement<strong>  
>- <strong>workshop + garden + patio + pool- Large backyard<strong>

**Appearances- **  
><strong>Braydon: <strong>

**Black hair**

**Curly**

**Pale green eyes**

**6"3**

**Carrie: **

**Blondish-brown**

** dead straight**

**grey-blue-green**

**5"7**

**Damon:**

**Blonde/black**

**wavy**

**grey-blue-green**

**4"3**

**Basic family description-**  
>- <strong>married for 9 years<strong>  
>- <strong>one child<strong>  
>- <strong>moved because Carrie inherited the store from distant great aunt <strong>- **Moved from Cambridge**  
>- <strong>both sets of parents deceased from war <strong>  
>- <strong>previously worked at Crime Lab (Cambridge) -Braydon<strong>  
>- <strong>Carrie a stay-at-home mom<strong>

Hermione grinned when she saw the occupation section. Being owners of a bookstore would be perfect! It would distract her from the fact that she was pretending to be married to Draco Malfoy. The house they were supposed to live in sounded simply gorgeous too. Hermione glanced at Draco, whose eyes were still glued to the page.

"You two will leave in an hour. The only details any of your friends will know are that you two are going to be on a mission for a little while. Once a week, a member of the team will come visit your home, you can tell him anything that you have discovered. Also, that will be the time you can give letters to him to give to your loved ones. Over the next hour, you will both undergo long term glamour charms, and meet your child for the next little while. Questions?" Cormac finished sharply.

"No sir," Hermione and Draco responded quickly.

"Good, now follow me," McLaggen said, walking out of the meeting room.

Hermione and Draco shared a look; this was going to be a very long case.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! I'm currently writing another story, called Family Planning, so I can't promise any updates soon. I'll try to update within the next two weeks though, if I don't, then there probably won't be another chapter 'till June.<strong>

**~Shaki **


	2. Chapter 2: Jet Lag

**This chapter is dedicated to CheyRainAwesomeness for being the stories first reviewer!**

**Okay, I got six reviews for the first chapter, so for this chapter, I'm aiming for twelve, I hope you guys can get me there!**

**Also, I don't know that much about what people drive in England or if there are different types of activities they do. I might have a (light) English accent, but I know next to nothing about the country.**

**Rainbow: the way I'm thinking of Damon's hair is like the character Jordan Cahill in the Disney Channel original movie Stuck in the suburbs. After it was cut shorter though. **

**Once again, thank you to NJ Coffee Queen for being an awesome beta!**

**Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

"We have to put on the glamour charms immediately," said Hestia Jones, the Ministry's stylist.

Hestia's job was pretty simple by Ministry standards. All she had to do was cast glamour charms to completely change a person's appearance, and select their wardrobe.

Out of habit, Draco started running his hands through his platinum blonde tresses. He did it whenever he was nervous or annoyed.

"I'm so sorry those gorgeous blonde locks have to go," Hestia said, twirling her wand with her hands.

"Bloody hell," Draco murmured, as he walked towards the chair in front of Hestia and took a seat in it.

"Just do it already!" he shouted, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Fine, no need to be so bitchy," Hestia said, scowling at him.

As this was going on, Hermione stood a few feet away, a grin setting on her lips. She looked on as Hestia murmured a spell, and Draco's straight, straw coloured hair turned the exact opposite.

Now, he had black curls resting on his head, and looked positively mortified by the looks of it. Also, his eyes had changed from the deep, stormy gray, to a gorgeous pale green colour. His skin tone was slightly tanner than before.

Without saying a word, Draco stalked off to the corner of the room and took a seat with his arms crossed and his head facing down. It was evident he was pissed at his change of appearance.

"You're next," Hestia said, pointing to Hermione.

Hermione sat in the chair and stared into the mirror. She looked at herself carefully, memorizing her curly, mahogany-coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Ready?" the stylist asked.

"Ready," Hermione said nervously, gripping the sides of the chair.

Muttering a carefully written spell, Hestia waved her wand over Hermione's head. Hermione felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been dumped over her head.

When she looked up and into the mirror, the first thing she saw was Hestia grinning like a Cheshire cat. The next thing she saw was a beautiful woman with long, straight blondish brown hair staring back at her. Hermione did a double take; the pretty female in the mirror was _her_!

She carefully looked over her new body. Her eyes were just like the profile had said, grey-blue-green, she had never seen three colours mix so perfectly together. Her hair was simply perfect, and looked like it would be much easier to control than her normally curly hair. She also noticed that she was about three inches taller than she usually was.

Suddenly, a voice snapped out of her trance.

"Do you like it?" Hestia asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Like it? I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, smiling at the witch.

"Just doing my job," said Hestia.

"Draco, get over here!" Hestia shouted across the room.

Draco, still sulking, walked over to where Hermione and Hestia were standing.

"Okay, the wardrobes I prepared for you two are already at the house. Now, you two have to go to the next room and meet your son," Hestia explained, pointing to a clear door.

Nodding at the stylist, the duo walked over to the door and stepped through. The room they entered was a small sitting room, with large, fake windows to make the room appear to be more open.

Sitting on one of the couches, was a small boy of eight years. His blonde and black streaked hair framed his long, tanned face, and innocent looking grey-blue-green eyes looked up at them.

"Mum! Dad!" the little boy, who they assumed was their son Damon, exclaimed, running to them.

Quickly switching into mother mode, Hermione bent down and captured the child in a large, affectionate hug. Draco hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, unaware of what to do.

"When are we going to go to the new house?" Damon asked excitedly.

"Soon sweetie," Hermione answered lovingly.

Hermione didn't know where it came from, but the moment she hugged Damon, she felt a strong attachment to him. Little did she know, Draco felt the same thing.

Draco noticed a large key sitting on the glass table beside the couch that practically screamed 'portkey'. Draco caught Hermione's attention and nodded at the key; she immediately understood what he meant.

"Close your eyes, Damon," Hermione told him soothingly.

Damon did as told and closed his eyes tightly, and held onto his mother's and father's hands for dear life. Draco touched the key and they were immediately transferred to an abandoned hallway in a small airport terminal.

"You can open your eyes now, Damon," Draco said as the small family emerged from the hallway.

They were immediately attacked by warm air and the smell of freshly baked cookies. Damon released both his parents' hands to take a few steps forward.

"Dad, can I get a cookie?" Damon asked as soon as he saw the small bakery.

"Sure," Draco said walking towards the shop.

Draco took Damon's hand in his own and wrapped his remaining arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. She knew they had to put up a facade that they were a happily married couple.

"I want the chocolate chip one!" Damon exclaimed, pointing to the tray that held chocolate chip cookies.

"Okay," Draco replied.

They waited in line for less than a minute before the cashier called them up.

"May I take your order?" the pretty red head cashier asked politely.

"Yes, two chocolate chip cookies, and one white chocolate cookie." Draco answered, reaching for the wallet that he had been given by McLaggen before they had received the glamour charms.

"That'll be £2.33," the employee said, quickly grabbing the cookies and placing them in a bag.

Draco opened up the wallet and pulled out three one pound coins and handed the girl.

"Keep the change," Draco said, smiling.

Damon grabbed the bag and ran out of the store with his parents following behind him. Once they caught up with Damon, Hermione grasped his hand tightly as they walked outside.

"You three the Williamses?" a man asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Yes..." Draco answered suspiciously, holding Hermione tighter as Hermione held Damon more securely.

"No need to be afraid. I'm just here to give you the keys to your car," The man said chuckling slightly.

"Oh," Draco said, releasing his grip.

"Your car is over there," the man said pointing to a black vehicle parked on the curb.

"And here are your keys!" he said, handing Draco a pair of keys. "Good day now!" the chirpy man said, running off.

"That was...weird," Hermione said, as they walked to their new car.

Upon closer inspection, they realized it was an Escalade, the newest version of it in fact.

"Nice car," Draco said, impressed.

"It is, but maybe we should get going," Hermione said slightly nervously, opening the car door with the key.

Damon immediately jumped into the Escalade the moment Hermione opened the door, while Draco and Hermione got into the front. Draco started the car up, and with that, they were off.

**The second chapter is finally out, Yayy!**

**Sorry I didn't get it out sooner, I was had a geography project due, and I decided to spend my evening and afternoon yester day watching movies. I had my school talent show today too, and my idiotic BFF is trying to use some reverse psychology crap to convince I like a guy that she started a rumour about me liking! Bloody idiot of a best friend I have.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**~Shaki**


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

**This chapter is dedicated to roni2010 for being the tenth reviewer!**

**I got five reviews for chapter two, which gives this story a grand total of eleven reviews! I was hoping for twelve in total, but eleven's still good:D **

**Also, when I said the house had four bathrooms, I meant one on the ground floor, another on the second floor, the en suite in the master bedroom, and one on in the basement. I hope that clears some confusion up!**

**This chapter is basically describing the house. So there's not much happening in this chapter. I hate it when I don't know what a room looks like, so I put up pictures of what the rooms would look like on my profile. The backyard link has been giving me some trouble, so it might not work.**

**So, Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as the group stepped out of their car.<p>

In front of them stood a large, four bedroom house with an expansive garden and beautiful patio work.

"It's really beautiful," Draco agreed.

"Can we go into the house now, Dad?" Damon asked, whining slightly.

"Okay," Draco said, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

The small, magical family walked up to the French doors of the suburban house. Draco slid the key into the keyhole and pushed open the door quietly, glancing around his surroundings.

The mahogany floors were glossy and dark in colour. Immediately off the hall, Draco noticed, was a sitting room; the type that had furniture that looked too fragile to touch, and decorations that seemed expensive. It had crème coloured  
>walls, and a sofa facing two chairs and a table with fresh flowers sitting in between the pieces of furniture. There was a fireplace, and two floor to ceiling windows directly behind the chairs.<p>

While Draco explored the sitting room, Hermione turned to talk to Damon.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and find your room," Hermione suggested, with a hand placed on the boy's shoulder.

"Sure, Mum," Damon answered, running up the stairs.

Hermione looked as her son ran up the glossy stairs, and then continued to explore the home the moment his feet disappeared from view.

She investigated another room that was adjacent to the hallway. The room, which seemed to be a study, had light blue walls with a large, bay window on one side. There were wooden bookshelves on the far wall. In the center of the room was a two-sided desk, which looked more or less like two identical desks pressed against each other. The desks had the same type of wood as the bookshelf, except with metal attachments on the left side, and computers on the far right side on each. The room was just how Hermione had expected it to be; fresh and stylish.

Hermione headed to the kitchen next, and she was pleased with what she saw.

The dark, granite countertops and medium brown cupboards offset the starch white the walls were decorated in. The only thing that made the walls look slightly more yellowish were the pot lights and three lights, which looked like upside down champagne flutes, which were hanging above the island. Stainless steel appliances complimented the hints of green placed around the room.

Draco smiled as he looked at Hermione from the living room; a large archway permitting him to see the kitchen.

The living room had light blue walls, much like the colour in the study, and two large windows on two walls. An L-shaped, beige coloured, couch sat in the centre of the room, with a brownish- green blanket draped over it. A dark brown coffee table sat on top of a carpet, and a matching side table was immediately beside the couch. The lamp was an interesting combination of gold and two shades of brown, which, for a moment, looked out of place in the room.

The entertainment centre, on the other hand, was a whole different story. A large television sat on a raised spot. Storage space for CD's and DVD's was a foot or two above it. Two shelves hung on either side of the television. The shelves held wine glasses and pottery, as well as books and a picture of what he supposed was the customary wedding picture that sat in every happily married couple's home.

"Braydon, do you want to look at backyard?" Hermione asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Sure He-Carrie." Draco fumbled, still getting used to the names.

Hermione pretended to not notice his mix up, and grabbed his hand to lead him to the backyard.

The description of what the backyard was supposed to look like didn't even give it justice.

A large, built in, curvy pool sat surrounded by beautiful landscaping. Deck chairs stood side-by-side only a few feet away from the pool. An outdoor kitchen was placed underneath a permanent structure; a drink bar was off to the side, right at the pool's edge. Off to the side was a glass table, with an umbrella sitting in the centre, just waiting to be opened. The garden held types of flowers for which Hermione didn't even know the names!

While Hermione observed the garden, she noticed one of her new neighbours poking her head through the curtains trying to catch a glimpse at the couple.

"Braydon," Hermione started, keeping a smile on her face. "There's a neighbour looking directly at us. We have to look like we're a loving couple, so hug me now!" Hermione said, continuing to keep that bright smile on her face.

Draco quickly wrapped his arms around his 'wife' as Hermione did the same, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

And then Hermione did the last thing he ever expected her to do. She looked at him with her newly grey-blue-green eyes, as if she were sending him a telepathic message. Then leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! I now present to you chapter three of Undercover Case: 24586. I hope this chapter met all you guys standards. My life has been pretty hectic lately, between school, homework, after school activities and trying to get past my writers block for my other story, Family Planning; I've had no time for this story. I'm hoping to get the next chapter for this story out by the second week of June, so look out for it! <strong>

**Remember to review!**

**~Shaki**


	4. Chapter 4: Look at me now

**I don't own Play Station, Xbox or Wii! **

**This chapter is dedicated to HPequalslove for being the twentieth reviewer!**

**I also want to thank NJ Coffee Queen for being my awesome beta!:D:D:D  
><strong>

**I'm super happy with all the reviews this story got for chapter three! Twenty-four reviews are more than I hoped for! Maybe because I advertised this story in my other story, Family Planning :D. Anyways, I'll stop my rambling and let you guys read!**

**(I've re-uploaded this chapter on 15/06/11 since the last version wasn't beta'd, this one is)  
><strong>

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The kiss was warm and inviting, one that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Draco's tongue swiped her bottom lip, asking for entrance that Hermione willingly gave. Hermione's hands found their way to Draco's hair and she threaded her fingers through his now curly black locks. Their tongues were fighting for dominance when a noise behind them broke them apart.<p>

"Mum! Dad! You just have to see my room!" Damon exclaimed, running into the backyard.

He failed to notice the bright red blush making its way up his parents' necks. He grabbed both of their hands and dragged them inside.

Hermione stood on one side of her son while Draco stood on the other. She observed the room; it was pretty damn great, especially for an eight year old child.

The walls were painted a pale blue colour, with white crown moulding. The floors matched the colour of the hardwood downstairs. A raindrop blue shag coloured carpet was placed on the floor, directly in front of the bed. The bed frame was interesting. It was a light chocolate brown colour, and had a bookshelf/cabinet/side table piece attached to the frame. The bed sheets had a base colour of navy blue and a large white stripe to the side that had four different coloured stripes in it; army green, a tropical blue, a normal everyday blue, and grey.

There was a bookshelf built into the wall, and near it, in front of a window, was a long television stand that had storage space. On it sat a relatively thin 35" television beside a clock. There were three different video game systems - a Play Station 3, Xbox 360, and a Wii - as well as multiple video games.

"It's a great room buddy," Draco said, affectionately ruffling his son's hair.

Hermione smiled at the father-son moment.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hermione said, jogging down the stairs.

Hermione opened the door. There stood a pregnant woman and man, whom Hermione guessed was the woman's husband.

"Hello," Hermione greeted warmly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Hi, my name's Lauren, and this is my husband, Michael. We saw that you were moving in, so we wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood," Lauren greeted, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Thank you! That's very nice of you. I'm Carrie and my husband," Hermione started, but she turned around when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She smiled at Draco before continuing.

"Is right here, our son, Damon, is probably playing on one of his many video game systems upstairs," Hermione finished, laughing.

"I'm Braydon," Draco added, shaking both Lauren's and Michael's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Michael said.

"Oh, where are my manners! Do you want to come in?" Hermione asked, ushering them in once they replied.

The other couple glanced around. "How'd you guys manage to get settled in so quickly?" Lauren asked.

"We asked the local interior decorator, Martha, to arrange everything based on some sketches we sent her," Hermione lied smoothly.

"Oh," Lauren replied, rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked, changing the subject swiftly.

"Five months," Lauren said proudly.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Damon. It was a pain, especially during the last trimester, but in the end it was all worth it," Hermione lied, smiling at the glowing woman.

This launched the two women into a discussion about pregnancy that Hermione hoped she could keep up with.

Draco looked at his wife, trying to look affectionate, in which he succeeded.

"Your first?" he asked Michael.

"Yep, we've only been married for a year, but the first thing she wanted was kids," Michael answered, smiling.

Draco nodded, "Wanna beer?" Draco asked, walking towards the fridge.

"Sure," Michael replied.

Draco tossed him a beer, and grabbed one for himself. He opened his own and offered the bottle opener to Michael, who accepted.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Draco answered.

"Damon your only kid?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, we thought about having more kids, but it never happened," Draco said, lying just as easily. He was a Malfoy after all.

"Lauren wants to have a big family. She says she wants to have at least five kids, but hell, I'm twenty nine, I'm going to be thirty in two months. How the hell are we going to have five kids in that amount of time? It'll be toddler freaking galore!" Michael said, taking a few large gulps of his beer.

Draco looked at the elder man. He looked nervous. Probably wondering how the hell he was supposed to get through the next ten years.

He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Damon came bounding down the stairs.

"Dad! Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Damon exclaimed happily, running towards his father.

"In a couple minutes bud," Draco said, turning to him.

"Who's this?" Damon asked quizzically, looking at Michael.

"This is Michael, and over there is Lauren; they're our neighbours," Draco said, pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"Hi," Damon greeted enthusiastically, waving his hand.

"Hello!" Lauren said, smiling at the young child.

"Cool! Are you...uh... pregnant?" Damon asked, momentarily forgetting the word.

"Yep!" Lauren answered, smiling proudly.

"I remember when Mum was pregnant with my little brother or sister! But after a couple months Mum and Dad came home looking sad one day, and Mum was crying. Dad said that I wouldn't be getting a little brother or sister anymore. I didn't know why, and I didn't understand when he tried to explain it to me," Damon said, looking at both of his parents.

Hermione nearly gasped, and Draco looked nervous, both trying to think on what to say. Going back into agent mode, Hermione placed her hand on her stomach, and looked like she was about to burst into tears. Draco came to her side and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It was a miscarriage," Hermione whispered, leaning into Draco's shoulder heavily.

She heard Lauren gasp and place a protective hand on her stomach.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Lauren gasped.

"We should get going, nice meeting you guys," Michael said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Draco nodded his head at them, and the other couple let themselves out.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Damon asked, meeting his mother's eyes.

Keeping up the facade for her son, Hermione bent down and opened her arms.

"Come here," she said softly.

Damon went over to her and Hermione enveloped him in her arms.

"I love you sweetheart," Hermione murmured, running her fingers through her son's hair.

"I love you too Mum," Damon whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**I'm FREAKING OUT! The Stanley Cup Final's tonight! .. I praying that Vancouver wins! If they don't, prepare for either a lot of writing or none till July. 'Cause if they loose, I'll be completely devastated! Do you know how long it's been since a CANADIAN team has won the playoffs? Okay, maybe not THAT long! But, It'll be AMAZING to have a Canadian team I actually LIKE to win! Not to mention Vancouver has a set of AWESOME HOCKEY PLAYING TWINS on their team. I'll stop now.  
><strong>

**(Prepare for an even longer story.)**

**I've had an urge to write lately after three of my idiotic did the following:**

**I was standing in the hallway after Gym class, waiting for the bell to ring so I could get to my next class, when this guy passed by, (Let's call him Dustin) Now, my idiot of a best friend had told him three months ago that I liked him since she was very mad at me for teasing her about a guy she actually liked. Now, I don't like this kid, I don't even know him! So she and my two other friends saw him passing by and very loudly said "SHAKI!", and he turned around and asked "Who's Shaki?" Then they pointed to me and Idiotic friend No. 1 said "She likes you!" I, mortified, shouted at her saying "What the Hell!" and rushed back into the gym for no apparent reason. Turned out they asked him if he liked me and if he would thought I was pretty. I am dreading school tomorrow, hoping that he won't come up to me.**

**(End of very long story)**

**Anyways, Review!**

**~Shaki**


	5. Chapter 5: Next 2 You

**This chapter is dedicated to imadisneygirl (I think) for being the thirtieth reviewer. And the fortieth reviewer was unnamed.  
><strong>

**I have to reply to an unnamed anonymous review.**

**: If you had taken the time to look at the update date, you would have noticed that I did update in June. So before you review, take the time to use common sense and see that I have updated as I said I would. And if you review again, please point out what you're talking 'bout, as I am not psychic.**

**Samalama: I`m obsessed with twins too! My other story has twins too!  
><strong>

**Hiya people! I'm pretty pissed off, which means I'm being pretty bitchy (look above). At who? The Vancouver freakin' Canucks! They started off strongly then BAM! Rome gives Horton a concussion (which I believe was not as bad as they say it was. They said it was a 'Severe Concussion' but you saw him everywhere! When Crosby was hit you didn't see him for FOREVER!) and everything goes downhill from there! But, after I finished crying my eyes out and cursing at the T.V., I was happy for the Bruins, and I'm happy Tim Thomas got his Cup and the Conn Smythe Trophy (and the Vezina trophy), he deserved it after his excellent goaltending in the series compared to Luongo's pretty bad goaltending after Game 3. I would have expected more of a goaltender that won an Olympic Gold Medal. I guess once one of their (Boston) own was hurt, they came back with vengeance. I'll stop my bi-polar ramblings and let you read now.**

**Read review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" Hermione asked Damon expectantly.<p>

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Damon exclaimed from the living room.

"Okay," Hermione answered, and started getting the necessary supplies out.

She put some tomato sauce and meatballs to cook, and began boiling the noodles. She was stirring the sauce when she felt a pair of toned arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"This looks good," Draco murmured.

Hermione's heart started beating a little faster and she replied, "Its spaghetti and meatballs. I'm sure you've had it before."

"Uh huh," Draco answered, leaning to the side to kiss her cheek.

Hermione smiled; she was starting to like this side of Draco.

"Eww! Mum, Dad, that's disgusting!" Damon shouted when he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione and Draco laughed it off, though Hermione was blushing slightly.

"Is dinner ready?" Damon asked.

"It will be in a moment, honey," Hermione replied, draining the noodles and placing it in separate plates.

"Can you two set the table please?" Hermione asked Draco and Damon.

"Do I have to Mum?" Damon whined.

"Come on, bud," Draco said. He grabbed placemats and handed them to Damon, then grabbed the forks and knifes and led Damon to the table.

Hermione smiled at them, and continued preparing the spaghetti. She added the meatballs and draped sauce on the noodles. Then dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione shouted, and Draco came to help her with the plates. She smiled at him gratefully, and followed him to the table with her own plate and a bottle of wine for her and Draco.

"Wine?" Draco asked, setting a plate in front of himself and Damon.

"We're celebrating our new home," Hermione replied, grabbing a can of Coke for Damon.

"Here you go," she said as she set it in front of him.

"Thanks Mum!"

Hermione sat down and dug into her meal as Draco poured the wine. It was better than she thought it would be. The noodles weren't hard, the meatballs were juicy, and the sauce was delicious.

"This is great, babe," Draco said, shoving food into his mouth.

Hermione raised her eyebrow when he called her 'babe'. Honestly, where the hell had Draco Malfoy gone?

"Dad's right, this is awesome!" Damon replied, mimicking his father's eating habits.

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her wine. About ten minutes later, the small family was finished eating and Damon and Draco had started cleaning up the table. It seemed like Hermione would cook the food and the boys would clean up afterwards. Hermione put the placemats away and headed upstairs for her shower.

"You know that you're starting school tomorrow, right?" Draco asked his son.

"Yeah, Mum told me earlier. It's going to be a pain," Damon groaned.

"Think about it this way, you'll have another bunch of people to wow with your football skills," Draco said while sticking a dish into the dishwasher.

"True, but what if this school's too easy for me?" Damon asked, handing a plate to Draco.

"Too easy?" Draco questioned.

"I have both yours and Mum's intelligence," Damon answered, as if it would explain everything.

'This kid must be scary smart, if he has both my and Hermione's genes. We were the top two in our class after all,' Draco mused mentally.

Draco and Damon finished their work in silence, and then Draco suggested they go upstairs as it was ten o'clock already.

"Time for bed, bud. You have school in the morning," Draco said, ushering Damon upstairs.

"Fine," Damon said reluctantly. He knew arguing with his dad would get him nowhere.

Damon disappeared into his room and Draco walked to the Master bedroom.

In there, he found Hermione sitting on the bed reading a muggle book, one called _Pride and Prejudice, _by Jane Austen.

"That book any good?" Draco asked, glancing at the cover.

"Pretty good, but bloody amazing describes it so much better," Hermione answered happily.

Draco nodded, and went to his closet to grab a pair of pyjama pants instead of just stripping down to his boxers, knowing Hermione would be uncomfortable if he did. He changed in there, and walked out of the medium-sized walk-in closet and to the queen sized bed.

The moment Draco's head hit the pillow, he was out. Hermione glanced at her side, and saw him lying there soundly. She set her book down on her bedside table, turned off the lamp, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five folks! Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**I am sooo tired! I was up 'till four this morning at my uncles 50****th**** birthday party. The combination of loud music, annoying cousins, and trying to work my way around **_**slightly**_** drunk people to get a can of Coke is not good for my poor head. But at least school's ending this week, which is one think I'm grateful for. No more psychotic VP, and no more bitchy History teacher. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Wanna Go Home

**UPDATE 30/01/2012: I have started working on this story again! I cant give an exact date for when I will upload again, but I'm hoping to have a new chapter up by Valentine's Day. I've decided that I won't be going back and changing anything until I've finished writing the entire story. I've changed some of the things in this story that you've pointed out don't make sense. Like the currency, and the school system. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are truly my inspiration.**

* * *

><p>"Did you remember your lunch money?" Hermione asked nervously, adjusting Damon's shirt collar for what seemed like the millionth time.<p>

"Mum! I have everything already. You're acting like it's my first day of school again!" Damon said, annoyed.

"Sorry sweetie, maternal instinct, that's all."

Draco came out from the kitchen a few moments later. "Ready to go bud?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" Damon replied, running towards his father.

Father and son headed out the door, and within moments, they disappeared into the car and drove off. Hermione let out a sigh, and thought, 'This is harder than I thought it would be.'

To take her mind off of everything, she decided that she better get started on the case. Making sure all the blinds were closed, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder that had been hidden on the mantel in a small china cup, and said clearly, "Cormac McLaggen's Office, British Ministry of Magic."

Cormac's head popped through the Floo moments later. "I assume you want the case files now?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied; they had not been allowed to travel with the files.

"Here you are. I'll be seeing you again on Sunday," Cormac said, handing her the files before his head disappeared out of the Floo.

Hermione grasped the files in her hands and made her way to her and Draco's shared office. She opened the first file that held the details of the first home invasion. The files' contents were as completely gruesome as they were the first time she had seen them. She got nowhere in the twenty minutes that Draco was gone. When he arrived back, they sat down together and went over the files. Again.

"The thing that's really confusing me is the word _Purity._ Why is this..._thing_writing those words on the victims?" Draco asked.

"Since these crimes have magic involved in them, I'm guessing it might be a former Death Eater who wants to make a point. The point being that muggles are filthy creatures; that's his belief," Hermione said, grimacing when she voiced her guess.

Draco nodded. "The Ministry keeps record of every known Death Eater. If this monster was a Death Eater; we'll find him in the list."

"But what if he was an unknown follower? If he is, then we're screwed," Hermione said glumly.

"I'll ask McLaggen for the files on Sunday," Draco said, nodding.

"Also, what's with the skull and the rose? What meaning could it have?" Hermione asked.

"The skull could be showing that this person is a Death Eater, but I'm not sure about the rose," Draco replied.

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day pouring over files, getting almost nowhere. When the clock hit two-forty, Draco and Hermione decided that it was time to go pick up Damon.

It was a short drive that was spent mostly talking about the case. When they reached the school, named Seashore Elementary school, they walked to the quaint main office, where they were greeted by a bubbly secretary.

"Welcome to Seashore Elementary, how may I help you?" the secretary said happily. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, and looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Her name tag said that her name was Natasha.

"We're here to fill out some forms for our son Damon Williams," Hermione said politely.

"Okay, but the principal would like to speak to you first," Natasha said, moving some files around. "The office is there," she pointed to a frosted glass door.

"Thank you," Hermione said civilly, before she led Draco towards the door.

Hermione adjusted her blouse before knocking on the door. A moment later it was opened by a thin woman who Hermione assumed was the principal.

"You must be the Williams'" she said warmly, "Please come in."

They entered the medium sized room, and the principal took a seat behind a mahogany desk, while Hermione and Draco sat in comfortable armchairs.

"I'm Principal Morrison," she greeted happily. She was a tall, slender woman with platinum blonde hair that was cut an inch under her shoulders, and ice blue eyes. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"I'm Carrie Williams and this is my husband Braydon," Hermione said, glancing at Draco for moment. "Sorry if I'm being rude, but why are we here?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I just want to speak to you two about Damon," she said, folding her hands, "He is a very bright boy, and we believe that third year is not suited for him. He's already at the level of some of our fourth years!" Mrs. Morrison said, sounding amazed.

"He probably got that from us," Draco said, chuckling. At the principal's curious look, he added, "We were the top students at our school."

"Ah," she said, "And which school was that?"

"It was an elite private school in the English countryside," Draco lied smoothly, glancing at Hermione.

The principal nodded before continuing on what she had to say. "Anyway, we would like to skip Damon into fourth year, with your permission of course," she said seriously.

Hermione and Draco looked shocked for a moment, then, almost telepathically, they came to a decision.

"We would like to ask Damon what he wants to do before we give you our decision," Hermione said, glancing at Draco as she said their decision.

"I respect your decision. Please let me know ASAP," Mrs. Morrison said.

"We'll send a note with Damon tomorrow," Draco said, standing up.

"Have a good day."

"You too."

The couple walked out of the office and towards the desk. Draco and Hermione quickly filled out the forms, and went to wait in front of the school for Damon.

"This feels so weird, yet good," Hermione said as they waited.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Being a parent. One day, we're mutual enemies, and now we're 'married'," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"You're right, I'm already thinking of him like he's my own son," Draco said, staring into the distance.

"I know me too. This case is easily going to be a few months long, and if I'm so attached to him now, what's going to happen in a few months when the case is over?" Hermione asked.

Her question was left unanswered since the bell rang a moment later, signalling that school was over. Damon came out within a minute.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," he greeted, with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi sweetie," Hermione said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bud," Draco said, ruffling his hair.

They walked back to their car and started the drive home. Halfway there, after Damon had given a brief description of his day, Hermione asked Damon _the _question.

"Damon, if you think the class you're in right now is easy, the principal said that it would be okay for you to skip into the next year." Hermione glanced back at him.

"That'll be good. I want something more challenging." Damon said with a smile on his face.

The house came into view within a few moments, and the small family went inside, eager for some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Now, I will repeat what I said in my other story. Only difference is a detail change after the defence attorney's statements.**

**Remember to keep Const. Garrett Styles in your memories, he died protecting his community on June 28****th**** after he pulled over a 15 year old who was joyriding his parents car. He was dragged for 300 metres before the car flipped into a ditch, pinning him underneath. He died an hour later in hospital, around the time he was supposed to be home with his family. He left behind a wife, Melissa, a 2 year old daughter, Meredith, and a 9 week old son, Nolan. Neither of his children will remember their brave father because of their young age.**

**The fifteen year old driver is currently paralyzed and cannot speak, but can hear. I believe that that is a suitable punishment for his stupid acts. He'll have to suffer for life now. If the idiot hadn't panicked and stepped on the accelerator, a lot of pain and loss could have been prevented. Hopefully he'll be prosecuted as an adult instead of a youth.**

**The Toronto Star wrote a excellent article on it, here's the link (remove brackets): http:/www(.)thestar(.)com/news/article/1020060-wife-of-fallen-officer-garrett-styles-tells-tearful-crowd-she-s-in-pieces**

**Transcript of last call (WARNING: Some readers might find the content disturbing, viewer discretion is advised): http:/www(.)torontosun(.)com/2011/06/28/dramatic-transcript-of-officers-last-call**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	7. Chapter 7: What Makes You Beautiful

**I'M BACK! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, 'cause I'm getting my math marks, and my mother said if I get seventies I should say by to all my electronics, and since I know what my grades are, I've said good-bye to my things, and am currently cleaning my room in hope she'll overlook my seventy-fives.**

**This is currently un-beta'd because I wanted to get this chapter out right now in the likely event I get grounded. Once my beta finishes editing, I'll switch this to the edited version. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Williams!" the petite school secretary greeted cheerfully.<p>

Hermione had noticed that everyone in this small town seemed to be too damn cheerful all the time. It wasn't normal for people to smile so much. She had come to the elementary school that day to drop Damon off, and to meet with the principal to discuss Damon skipping into the next year. Draco had stayed at the house in case McLaggen called, since he had a feeling he would.

"Good Morning," Hermione racked her brain for the secretary's name; _Natalie, Tanana, oh that's it, Natasha! _"Natasha. I'm here to see Mrs. Morrison."

"Oh, yes! Just take a seat, she'll be here in a few minutes; she's taking care of something with the teachers." Natasha gestured to an empty chair.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and took a seat.

She decided that since she was waiting for the principal, she should try to find out more about Natasha.

"It's so beautiful out here," Hermione said, "so much, brighter and cleaner than Cambridge."

The young secretary lifted her head, and smiled. "Isn't it? I lived here my whole life, and I've only been to the city a few times. I couldn't believe how different it was compared to here. So you're from Cambridge?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, we moved down hair after my aunt died, and left us her book store. We're not sure what we're going to do with it, but we've wanted a change in scenery for a long time, and this happening gave us that chance." She stored the piece of information she'd made up in the back of her mind to tell Draco.

"Oh! Edna's Corner Books? I was so sad when I heard she passed away; she was a truly wonderful lady. It's the only bookstore in town, you know. If you're planning on selling it, I know a few people in town that would be interested."

Hermione let herself smile, "I'll be sure to tell you if we decide to sell it."

The young woman opened her mouth to speak, but then the principal walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Williams! I assume you're here for Damon?" she nodded, "Just step into my office, please."

Hermione stood up, and clutching her purse to her, stepped into the powerful woman's office.

"I hope that your day has been fine so far?" Mrs. Morrison asked, taking a seat in her chair, and gesturing for Hermione to take her seat across from her.

"It has thank you, and yours?" Hermione replied.

"Just a few mishaps in the playground, but otherwise fine." She smiled, "So, have you and your husband come to a decision regarding Damon's year?"

"Yes, we have actually. Damon said that he wanted to go ahead, and we completely agree with him. He's a very smart boy, and he deserves a chance to excel in whatever he likes."

The principal nodded her head, "Of course! He's a wonderful boy. I have the forms you need to fill out right here, and then you are free to leave. I'll have the guidance consular, Mrs. Johnston; take him to his new class."

"Thank you." Hermione said, and took the pen that she offered.

Once she had finished filling out the forms, she shook the woman's hand, and left with a small smile on her face. She waved good bye to Natasha, and walked out of the school and into the parking lot. She decided to go the grocery store; not only would she be able to buy the weeks food, but she would be able to scope out the town more.

Hermione drove until she reached the nicely sized store. She quickly got out of the car, and walked inside. A cool wave of refreshing air conditioning hit her; it was then she realised how hot she felt. She grabbed a cart, and walked up and down the aisles, quietly grabbing what she needed.

"Hello! You must be Carrie Williams! I'm John Graham, I'm the owner of the flower shop next door to the book store!" An older man practically shouted at her.

Hermione was startled, but quickly regained her composure. She took the man in. Golden brown hair; warm hazel eyes; and a slightly crooked smile with a dimple on his right cheek. She made a mental note to research this man when she got home.

"That's me!" she faked a smile.

"You're probably wondering how I know who you are! I was great friends with Edna, and she also raved about her beautiful niece; she never said you were this gorgeous."

_Merlin, this idiot is actually flirting with me. _"Oh! She was always one of my favourite aunts; my son loved her because of all of the gifts she sent him."

"You have a son?" his face dropped for a second, but then returned to its flirty smile.

_Yes, I do, now back off creep. _"Yes, a wonderful son, and an amazing husband." She faked a dreamy look on her face.

She saw his face drop, but he kept a smile on his face. "It was very nice to meet you, feel free to stop by the shop if you have any questions about anything!"

"Of course!" _Not. _"Have a nice day!"

With that, he turned, and pushed his cart down the aisle, and disappeared. Hermione let out a sigh. She guessed that she should've been somewhat used to this by now; after the War, she had received many offers for dates, and even a few marriage proposals. It creeped her out, to say the least; she was best friends with Harry Potter; she didn't see how that made it acceptable for people to send her marriage proposals.

Hermione finished her shopping quickly after that; she didn't want to risk running into another creepy person. She only made small talk with a mother in the snacks aisle, and all she got from that conversation was that kids tended to like regular chocolate chip cookies over triple chocolate cookies.

As she drove back home, she made mental notes about the towns layout; _the grocery is next to the pet shop; an Italian restaurant is near bakery; the sports shop is near a music store. _

By the time Hermione reached home, she had memorized most of the stores on her route home. She stepped inside the house with her bags, and locked the door tightly behind her, making sure the deadbolt was in place. She set her bags down on the kitchen counter, and walked to the study, where she was sure Draco was.

He was there, just like Hermione expected, going over the case files. He smiled slightly, and gestured for her to come over. She pulled up a chair to his desk, and she grabbed a stray file.

"McLaggen flooed just after you left; he said that we have to work at the store for a week or two, and then sell it. That way, we'll get to know some people, and develop relationships before selling. Selling will give us an excuse to stay home more often, and after we sell, I'll become an online security expert, that works from home."

Hermione nodded her head as he talked. "Okay, have you come up with any suspects?"

Draco shook his head, "No one as yet, but there's a barbeque down by the beach next week, and we were invited. We'll see if we notice any one acting differently there."

"We were invited to a barbeque?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Someone from the town dropped by before you came back, and welcomed us. She told me then that this barbeque was an annual and _everyone_ came. It's an end of summer thing; like a last outdoor activity until the colder weather settles in."

"Great. We should read through these again; see if we missed something." She said.

"We've gone over these more times than I can count; I doubt that we missed anything."

"Then one more time won't hurt."

"Fine."

Sighing, they each grabbed more files, and set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! School's been crazy, and I am now the only one of my friends who has never had a boyfriend. FML. All the lovey-dovyness around me is making me sick. I find it weird though that my BFF would ask me for advice with her boyfriend, even though I'm the one who's never had one. <strong>

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


End file.
